onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/More Than Alone
"Teach, come here.." my mother called me into the room. We lived in a small, beaten up house. But it was ours. My mother described it as "cozy". I walked in the room, straightened by hat and asked "Yes mother?" She then handed me a rag with a chunk of bread on it. "Here is your dinner, honey." She smiled. The smile that, behind you can tell she wanted to cry. We had very little, due to my father being fired from many jobs. He now had a job working in the local mines, and came home drunk with dirt on his face. I guess his boss let him drink there. I walked out of the room, and climbed the ladder up to the attic, where my bed was. I sat on my bed, which was on the oposite wall to a big round window. Every night, I looked at the moon, while I ate my dinner. The moon was bright, wasnt blocked by streetlights or trees. I loved it. It was beautiful. It was also, my only friend. The only thing that brought me happiness, other than my mother. ''-2 years later-'' Father came home drunker than usual. He started yelling at mother, loudly. Marshall D. Blue was a man I respected for his work ethic, but nothing else. He didnt care about making money or providing for his family, he just worked hard, and drank. But this night, he grabbed the bottle of sake from the counter, and swung it at mothers face. I watched, peeking from the attic door into the kitchen. She dodged the swing, and ran out of the room. I was scared for my life, and my mothers. So, as my father chased my mother, he ran out of the kitchen. Right outside the kitchen door, above was the door to the attic. I thought fast and, dropped the ladder down on him. It hit him square in the head and he was knocked out. I was shocked... Mother looked around the corner, and saw what I had done. "Teach......." She said quietly. I couldnt move, I thought I'd killed him. My mother patched my father up, and layed him in bed. They made up, but he looked over to me. I could feel the hatred....His own son, attempted to kill him....He'd try and get back at me. I knew he would. ''-3 years later-'' The towns schoolhouse was'nt the best. The teacher did'nt know what shes talking about, and the students were roudy. I dreded going there. Nobody liked me anyway. There was one book the teacher had. One about Devil Fruits. I looked through it, and it was pretty interesting. I came home, and saw my father already there. Again, drunk. But this time, he held a flintlock. "You stupid woman!! We live is this horable house and we can barely eat and its all your fault!!" my father yelled "Well you got fired today, Blue!! Not my fault you cant stop being a damn drunk!" my mother hollered back at him. I decided to just, take a walk while my parents faught..... ..... After my walk through the forest, i noticed the moon was up. I gave it a smile. Then, as I got near my home I heard gunshots. Imidiatley thinking my father had shot my mother, I ran as fast as I could. I swung open the door, to see my mother on the floor, my father stood over her. Then, he passed out, most likely from the drinking. I watched them, both on the floor. Only one thing ran through my mind. Kill my father. So, I did. I grabbed a knife from the drawer, and stabbed by father right in the heart. I left the bodys there, and ran outside. I looked up at the moon, and cried. I cried deeply more than I'd ever cried before. I was now more alone than I'd ever been. I had no one, no family. Then it hit me. There was one man. A man they called Whitebeard. He had a big crew..I could join and be his family.... So, i slept in the forest, the next day seeing Marines investigating my house. I ran off, to the the shore. I looked for a boat. Found one, untied the small fishing ship, and sailed off. What was I thinking? A 14 year old kid, running off to sea to become a pirate? I must be mad. No, no I wasnt crazy. I was just alone. Category:Blog posts